


Music To Watch Girls To

by RileySavage7



Series: The Wicked City-verse [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Also called the Sin City-esque AU, Angst, Charlie is a stripper, Darkfic, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Physical Abuse, Something Of A Technior, Swearing, fluff at some point, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Charlotte works as a dancer in Ambrose's club. Becky is a bartender. Ambrose is a f*cking piece of sh*t who abuses all his girls - but Becky is a stone-cold killer when she needs to be.Alexa is cheating on her husband with Ruby. Ruby is a keen arsonist. Alexa is a selfish b*tch whose bullsh*t might set up a chain reaction that could leave the whole city in ruins.Sasha, Bayley and Ember are vigilante heroes, trying to fight crime in the city. But someone wants them dead. Who? Why? And can anybody be trusted?-It's basically a three in one mess I had stuck in my head.





	1. The First Chapters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadGoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/gifts).



> Welp... I'm back on my bullshit. 
> 
> This time I have no excuses. 
> 
> So, join me for this bumpy, slightly confusing, incredibly strange ride. 
> 
> Title is inspired by the Queen Mother's (Lana Del Rey) 'Music To Watch Boys To'... I changed it to girls 'cos gay.

**CHAPTER ONE:** THE RED-LIGHT DISTRICT - Private Dancer

_The men come in these places, and they’re all the same. You don’t look at their faces and you don’t ask their names._   
_You don’t think of them as humans... or at all_   
_It’s just money – just a job._   
_Just money._   
_Just a job._

  
Charlotte sat on a barstool, hidden behind wardrobes overflowing with clothing, and crates. The music was loud, too loud. She couldn’t even tell you what song was playing. Despite the overly loud tunes, she could still hear Ambrose’s curses coming from his office. Charlotte wasn’t sure who was in there with him, but she did know one thing; she did not envy that woman.

  
“Why you sittin’ here daydreamin’? Mandy’s set’s almost over and then you’re up”.  
Charlotte lofted her gaze and saw the rhinestone slacks of Micki James, the seasoned veteran or ‘ultimate MILF’ as many of the others called her.

Micki had been working at The Asylum for ten, maybe eleven years. She was there when the place first opened and the fact that she’s survived Ambrose’s bitching, rigid rules and assaults made her a true legend in Charlotte’s estimation. 

  
“Earth to Charlotte! You’re up in ten minutes”. Micki kissed her teeth at the unresponsive blonde. “The fuck is wrong with you, huh?”

  
Charlotte sniffed a couple times, swallowing down the lump that had formed in her throat.

  
“It’s just a job, right Micki?” She looked up and searched for the older woman’s eyes. “Just because I do this... doesn’t mean I'ma slut or anything, right?”

  
Micki James sighed and rested her hands on her hips. She gave the blonde a once over before saying, “You’re a woman who takes off her clothes for money. Do you sleep with the bastards? No. Maybe you grind on ‘em a little too much and they get excited. Maybe they invite you to one of the private rooms with the promise of a week’s worth of tips. Maybe you’re tempted. But you don’t take them up on their offer. You just dance – in expensive lingerie”. She sighed and turned her heel. Walking in the opposite direction, she hesitated for a few seconds before concluding, “So yeah... it’s just a job”.

-

Becky spat out her old chewing gum and unwrapped another piece before walking through the door of The Asylum, one of the red-light district dodgier strip clubs. This wasn’t the sort of place the Irish woman usually found herself, but a friend of a friend had told her about a job here. And amongst Becky Lynch’s many professional skills, she was a mean mixologist.

  
The smell of strong perfume (or maybe it was cologne?) mixed with something that can only be described by the ginger haired woman as ‘burnt and damp wood’ hit Becky as she made her way to the counter.

  
“It ain’t Dyke Night – that’s on a Thursday”, the long haired man wearing a tight black t-shirt said.

  
Becky’s fists were clenched underneath the bar top. “I’m here for Ambrose. His old friend Jericho told me he’s looking for a bartender. I’ve come to offer my services”.

  
The man with the wet-looking hair stared at Becky for a few long seconds, blinking once or twice as if he’d never seen a woman before. More likely, he’d never heard an Irish accent before.

  
“What?”, he asked, genuinely confused.

  
“Fuck off, and get me Dean Ambrose. I haven’t got all day”, Becky uttered angrily.

  
The man scoffed. “Ambrose will see when he sees you. But while you wait...” he gestured to the stage in extravagant fashion. “...enjoy the show”.

  
Becky rolled her neck a few times, tired of her earlier excursions that day. She turned in her chair, faced the stage and let out a soft ‘well’ when she saw the stripper who was currently on stage.

  
The bartender must have noticed Becky’s open-mouth stares because he let out a snarky chuckle. “You like her? That’s Charlotte – she’s one of the higher earners”.

  
Becky’s eyes still hadn’t left the woman. She watched as the dancer’s long and toned and tanned body moved along to the pulsating music. Legs that went on and on, arms you’d want wrapped around you and breasts you wouldn’t mind in your face or hands. Becky’s mouth went dry and her palms were sweaty. It was all too familiar.

  
“Can I get you a drink? Looks like you could use a cold shower more – but a Jameson on the rocks is all I can give ya”.

  
Becky chewed on her gum, eyes still fixed on the dancer. That toned stomach, those deliciously thick thighs – enough to knock the wind right out of you.

  
“So do you want the drink or not?”, the bartender asked again.

Becky just shook her head.  
“I’m getting drunk off her”, she said, eyes still worshipping the blonde dancer on stage.

 

 **CHAPTER ONE** : GREY MATTERS– Fooling Around

Alexa Bliss’ real name was not Alexa Bliss. But it had been years since anyone called her by her real name. The five foot five blonde gulped down the vodka tonic and poured another. She checked her cell phone. Nothing yet.

  
Sitting on the edge of her bed, she tried to regain her faculties. She was drunk – but then again she was always drunk.

  
The doorbell rang. Twice, maybe three times. Alexa once again composed herself and walked over the carpeted floor to open the door.

Ruby was leaning against the frame of the door. Her wine red hair cascaded down the side and she gave Alexa a wicked smirk.

  
“Hey lover”, she nearly purred.

  
Alexa’a eyes glazed over as she tried to focus on the three Ruby’s in front of her.

“Heeeey, Rubes. Come in, baby – I’ve been waiting for you”. Alexa grabbed at the other woman’s arm – to pull her in _and_ to steady herself.

  
“Whoa, careful”. Ruby settled Alexa on the bed. “How many drinks have you had?”, she asked as she stood over the blonde.

  
“J-just a few... lil cups of vodka. I’m more tired than anything else”. Alexa pulled her black and pink tank top over her head, exposing her perfect breasts to the frosty temperature of the motel room. “I’m so fucking horny right now – please Ruby”.

And now Ruby Riott knew Alexa was drunk because the blonde never, ever begged.  
Ruby took off her leather jacket and undid her belt in a haste. “And your husband’s not coming back for another few hours?”  
Alexa shook her head. “I’m all yours”.

-

Alexa hovered over the slumbering Ruby. A playful smirk adorned the blonde’s face. She then searched through the other woman’s discarded clothing – searching her pockets for money or other valuables. She found some cash and took half of it. Then she crept to the adjacent bathroom, opened one of the cabinets and put the money in a cleaned up hair gel container that already had several hundred dollars hidden in it. She moved the other products in front of the gel container and slipped back into bed with the spent Riott.

  
She propped herself up by the elbow and watched Ruby sleep.

  
“You don’t know how much you’ll mean to me”, Alexa whispered and sighed contently.

 

 **CHAPTER ONE:** NEON - 180°

Sasha kicked at the unconscious man lying on the pavement.

  
“You think he’s dead?”, Bayley asked, drawing her bottom lip in between her teeth.

  
Ember shook her head in the negative. “He’s alive – unfortunately”. At this, both Sasha and Bayley gave Ember perplexed looks.

  
“What? He’s a piece of shit... The city – the world – would be a better place without him in it”. Ember put her hoodie back on and strutted down the dark city street. Sasha watched Bayley watch Ember leave.

  
“We need some degree of control with her. She might go rogue and kill someone someday”.

  
“She’s just a little overeager. Give it time, Sash”.

  
Sasha mumbled something and then sunk down, leaning over the man and checking his pulse. After a while she got up and told Bayley to find Ember and go patrol the red-light district. She would deal with the man they had caught attacking his girlfriend and had beaten to a pulp.

  
“And you’re sure you’ll be alright?”. Bayley couldn’t help but worry. She knew Sasha Banks was more than capable of taking care of herself and whoever else needed her help, but she always worried that Sasha would run a little too fast or hit a little too hard and hurt herself.

  
“I’ll be fine – I’ll join you and ol’ trigger-happy later. Okay?”

  
Bayley nodded. “Be safe”.

  
Sasha let out a long suffering sigh. “You too”.

-

Ember Moon hated patrolling the dicey part of the city. All those criminals, the immoral women – she wanted to get rid of all of them. This gave her an intense lust for blood, hence her apprehension for the red-light district. She couldn’t kill anyone – that was the deal she made with Sasha and Bayley when she joined Neon. She was already replacing a close friend of the two, so she knew she had to stay in line. She had to do what she was told or else they would kick her out. 

  
Ember watched the streetwalkers strut up and down, waving over the men in cars. She couldn’t really do anything, she was a vigilante herself, so she just looked on with disgust.

  
“What’s a girl like you doing on a corner like this?”, a deep male voice asked behind Ember. She turned and looked straight into a purple waistcoat. Only when she lifted her gaze did she see the giant’s face.

  
“It’s a free country – I can stand wherever I want”.

  
“It might be a free country, but this also happens to be many people’s place of business”. The bald headed man crossed his arms. “So we don’t take kindly to loitering”.

  
Ember wasn’t intimidated. She too crossed her arms. “What if I’m soliciting?”

  
The man gave a nasally chuckle. “Dressed like a fucking superhero? Now that would be one hell of a kink”. The smile disappeared from his face in a flash. “And besides, the girls who work these corners all belong to someone. No entrepreneurs allowed”.

  
“And what if I call the cops? What would happen to your little business venture?”

  
The man gave a loud belly laugh. This annoyed Ember endlessly, but she needed to keep her composure.

  
“You think the cops’ll do anything? Half of them are on my payroll. Now go kick some rocks somewhere kid”.

  
Ember stood right in front of the enormous man. Right then and there she was the definition of defiance.

  
“Make me”.

  
The man grabbed at the gun in his holster. “I’ll shoot you in the fucking face, you bitch”. But before he could do anything else, a scream came from one of the parked cars on the other side of the street. Ember could make out that a struggle was taking place between a prostitute and her client.

  
“What the fuck’s going on now?!” The man in the waistcoat hurried across the street and Ember would have followed, but for the vice grip on her arm.

  
“Nope”.

  
Ember turned and found Sasha Banks clasping at her forearm.

  
“You’ve had enough action for one night I think”, she said as she practically dragged Ember away.

-

They met up with Bayley at their loft. All three of them were tired and hungry. Bayley called and ordered a pizza and while they waited for the food to arrive, Sasha went to take a shower. Bayley and Ember were alone for the first time that day.

  
The dark skinned girl had taken off her mask and her hoodie. She effortlessly unclasped her bra and shimmied out of her tight leather shorts – all under the admiring eyes of Bayley.

“Come over here”, Bayley commanded - but gently somehow.

Ember wasn’t defiant anymore. She stalked her way up to the other woman – purposely labouring her movements. She finally settled on Bayley’s lap, grabbed the woman by her shoulders and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

  
“Seeing you beat up that son of bitch in that ally was so hot”, Bayley said in between kisses.

  
“I know you secretly like that”, Ember joked, biting at Bayley’s lower lip.

  
“You’re so sexy when you’re pissed off”. Bayley tugged at Ember’s hair. Her kisses moved downward, as she placed them by Ember’s neck, collarbone and then breasts. The woman on top moaned at each sloppy kiss Bayley gave her.

  
“What the hell?!”

  
Both Ember and Bayley looked up and in the direction of Sasha, who was standing in the doorway – hair damp and with only a tiny towel covering her just-showered body. The surprised look on the magenta haired woman’s face turned into one of pure lust.

  
“You guys couldn’t wait for me?”, she asked, dropping her towel and toeing her way over to the couch.

-

“This is taking too long – I thought you said that bastard would be dead by now”. Dana Brooke gave the other woman a quick glance.

  
“Patience, Dana”, was all Natalya Neidhart said.

  
“You made a promise – you said you’d avenge Apollo’s death”.

  
Natalya shot a vicious look at the other woman. “I first had to get one of the Neons on my side – which was surprisingly easy to be fair – the Neons will lead me to Asuka and Asuka will lead me to that fucker. And then we kill him _and_ them – we’ll kill everyone”. Natalya gave a mirthless chuckle. “I spoke to my spy tonight – she tells me everything. They’re going to visit Asuka soon. And after that...” Natalya took a sip of bourbon. “...we'll strike”.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this took a while. Sorry about that x
> 
> Enjoy it though.

**THE RED-LIGHT DISTRICT:** CHAPTER TWO - Old Friends

“So you see, I got Seth working Sundays through to Wednesdays and I want you to work Thursday till Saturday”. Ambrose studied Becky closely as he spoke. “Jericho says you’re a good bartender and frankly, having a hot girl serve drinks in a strip club makes a lot more sense than having that faggot Rollins do it”.

Becky gave a small nod. “When do I start?”, she asked in her usual confident manner.

It was hard to focus on the man’s face because of the flickering light bulb stationed on the wall, high above his head, but Becky kept her eyes on the man. The quite unremarkable man with a scruffy ginger beard and male-pattern baldness. 

“Hold up, hold up”. Ambrose took a cigarette from his pack and carefully lit it using a lighter that had been lying on the table. “You wanna work here... you have to follow my rules”.

“Naturally”. Becky held the man’s gaze.

Ambrose rose from his seat – started walking around the dusty little office.

“You can’t be late. I don’t care if you’re dying – you’re here on time”. He took a long drag from his cigarette and continued his pacing. “You can’t drink on the job”. He towered over Becky, took another lengthy drag and knelt down beside the redhead. First he blew his cigarette smoke in her face and then let out the sort of chuckle only a deranged man would. Locking eyes with Becky, he stated his final rule.

“No fucking my girls”.

-

“How much did you make tonight”, Zelina Vega asked Charlotte while watching the blonde tie her hair up into a messy bun.

“Haven’t checked yet”, came the mechanical response.

“I’ve danced at a lot of clubs, but Dean’s the only boss who lets the girls keep all their tips”, Zelina noted, packing the last of her things in her backpack.

“Yeah... he’s a real saint”, Charlotte said resentfully. She grabbed her own backpack, gave herself a quick look in one of the dirty (and broken) mirrors and decided she’d rather not be confronted with her harsh reality of her life that night.

She walked, like she always did after a shift, with her head down and her hood on. Before she can slip out the backdoor, a strong clutch on her arm pulled her back.

On instinct the blonde resists, turns around and is ready to put up a fight with whoever was touching her. But then she looks up. And for a moment she forgets who she is and where she is and why it hurts.

“Rebecca”. It came out as a sigh. Of both relief and surprise...maybe even fear.

“No one calls me that anymore”, Becky said, letting go of Charlotte’s arm. “And I bet no one calls you Charlie anymore, do they?”

“What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here? This is a strip club for god’s sake”. Becky managed to sound less disappointed than she looked. “A girl like you? You shouldn’t...”

“Don’t you dare judge me”. Charlotte leaned in closer and pushed Becky. Hard.

“Didn’t lose your fight I see”. Becky chuckled. Then she did something she hadn’t done in a while: she smiled. Genuine. Happy. “Would you believe if I told you I missed you?”

“No.” Blunt enough to hurt. “You’re a fucking liar and a murderer and... you need to leave”.

“So I killed a few people”, Becky recoiled nonchalantly. She crossed her arms and gave a small smirk. “We’ve both done some despicable things – vile things”.

“I’m nothing like you, Becky”.

Becky stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. “Fair enough. Just know that’ll you’ll be seeing a lot more of me”. She noticed the baffled look on the blonde’s face and decides to enlighten her. “I work here now”.

“A-as a stripper?” 

Becky gave a hearty chuckle which caused Charlotte to sigh in frustration.

“Oh no, sweetheart. You know I dance like a white girl”. Becky bit at her lip. “Just know you’ve got a guardian angel around here now. I’ll keep you safe”.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned to leave. 

“I promise, Char”, Becky called out after the blonde. 

 

**GREY MATTERS:** CHAPTER TWO- Losing Control 

Ruby Riott was never alone. Sure, there were times when she was with her various love interests or when she visited her friend at his resting place. But other than those two instances, she was always flanked by Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan – her two best friends.

Tonight was no different. The three were sat on a park bench, passing around a joint and enjoying the fireworks.

“You seeing Alexa tonight?”, Liv asked.

“I don’t know. She hasn’t called yet”. Ruby sparked her lighter every few seconds, keeping a close eye on the orange-blue flame.

“I think it’s stupid... dating a married woman”, Sarah noted, taking a hit from the blunt before passing to the pink haired Liv.

“I think your voice is stupid, but I would never say it straight to your face – oh wait!” Ruby sparked her lighter a few more times before saying, “You two don’t know anything about Alexa and I. I suggest you mind your own business”.

Before Liv or Sarah could respond, they heard the sirens. And then came the lights.

“We need to get outta here”, Ruby said, grabbing the duffle bag that stood by her feet.

They didn’t run – that would surely arouse suspicion. They just made sure they reached the hustle and bustle of the red light district so they could blend in with the crowd.

Liv looked over her shoulder once and then laughed. “Sure took the damn firemen long enough. Half of that place is probably ashy ruins by now”.

Ruby shot her a nasty look. “Shut the hell up. What’s wrong with you?” Her tirade might have continued, but her phone rang. She took it out, hit answer and held it by her ear in on fluid motion.

It only took two, maybe three exchanges for Liv and Sarah to know Alexa Bliss was on the other side.

“Oh what am I doing? Just set fire to some stupid Portuguese restaurant. Yeah it was – you should come with next time”. After a pause, “And he won’t be home til late? Great. I’ll be right over”.

Ruby hung up, turned to her friends and explained that she had better places to be.

She grabbed the first cab she saw, directed the driver to Alexa’s motel and as she ascended up the stairs, readying herself for a night of torrid love making (to be fair there was no love involved and they both knew that), she apologized, albeit under her breath, to her fallen friend.

 

**NEON:** CHAPTER TWO: Trustworthy

“And you’re sure this Asuka can help us?”, Ember asked. Again. Probably for the third time that night.

Sasha’s patience was wearing thin, Bayley knew this. So she decided to answer Ember this time.

“Asuka is an old friend. We can trust her. She has a lot of contacts and she’s sure to help us find who we’re looking for”. Bayley put a reassuring arm around the much shorter Ember.

“Also, she owes us a favour. We once got rid of a, let’s call it nuisance, for her”, Sasha added.

The three finally reached the top floor of the apartment building after six or seven flights of stairs. Sasha knocked. Shinsuke Nakamura opened the door.

“Good evening”, he says in a heavy Japanese accent.

“Good evening, Nakamura. We’re here for Asuka”. Sasha’s cool. Business-like as usual.

“She’s been expecting you ladies. Come through”.

-

The three women find Asuka in a darkened room, slightly hunched behind a laptop. She doesn’t look up from the screen when they greet her. “You called, said you need my help. What must I do?” Her eyes were still fixed on the laptop.

“Asuka, we need help finding someone”, Sasha said calmly.

“Try Yellow Pages. Facebook”.

“With all due respect, this is not the kind of man you’ll find on Facebook”. Sasha contemplated something for a while before she spoke again. “He’s dangerous. He killed a friend of ours”.

Suddenly a look of sorrow spread across Asuka’s pale face. “Naomi”, she said quietly.

Bayley took over the verbal duties now. “Yes. He killed Naomi and he’s still out there, free. All we want is justice for our friend. Your friend”.

Asuka finally looked up from her laptop’s monitor. “Justice... or vengeance?”

“Does it matter?”, Ember asked irritated.

“Yes. I help you because you catch bad guys – teach them a lesson. I don’t help with murder”.

“We won’t kill him”, Sasha simply said.

There was a long, uneasy silence. Bayley shifted her weight from one foot to the other several times. Ember sighed, heavily. Sasha remained straight-faced, stoic. It was the only way she knew how to behave, in all honesty.

“Name”, Asuka finally said.

Sasha allowed a small smile to creep onto her lips. “Drew McIntyre”.

Asuka nodded and began typing. A minute, maybe even less, later she prints out a picture, hands it to Sasha.

“This him?”

“It’s fucking dark in here, Asuka”, Sasha complained.

The Japanese woman shuffled over to the other side of the small room and switched on the light.

Now Sasha scanned the picture with intent. It wasn’t the best quality and it was taking from a dodgy angle, but she recognized the man in the picture. The long black hair, piercing blue eyes. This was McIntyre. Bayley gave the picture a once over and confirmed.

“I’ll ask around. Many contacts, someone must know him”, Asuka said.

“Thank you, Asuka”. Sasha didn’t mean to sound as humble, as thankful, but she was all those things.

“Now leave”, the Japanese woman said, turning her attention back onto her laptop.

-

On the other side of town, in a swanky penthouse, Natalya received the perfect text message.

_Saw Asuka. She’s using her contacts to help us find McIntyre. As soon as these bitches track him down, I’ll let you know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr: RileySav7

**Author's Note:**

> Three stories in one - what was I smoking? 
> 
> Hit that kudos button if you liked it. Comments are encouraged. 
> 
> I'm also on the Tumblr: RileySav7
> 
> So, what did you make of this? Which story is your favourite?


End file.
